1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensor networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless sensor network and extending their life span, as well as a method for configuration of the wireless sensor network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless sensor network (WSN) refers to a wireless network that includes sensor nodes having sensors for detecting and collecting specific information, and a sink node for transmitting collected information to an external network.
Unlike general networks, WSNs are used not for communication between people but are used for collecting information from autonomous devices at different locations. They are now used in various application areas, including science, medicine, military, commerce, etc.
Conventional WSN nodes have a small battery due to the size limitation of the network. The small size of the sensor node causes an energy limitation. The biggest problem is that the capacity of battery is too small for use in the sensor node. To resolve this problem, improvement of energy efficiency of the sensor network has been studied. There is a need in the art for a method to overcome the available energy limitation of the battery for a sensor network, and to extend the life span of the battery.